


Reckless Behavior

by PhoenixScamander



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Dauntless Faction Initiation, Dauntless is a warning of its own, Domestic Eric/Four, Eric is kinda a dick, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple, Past Mpreg, but he cares, mpreg!Four, so is Eric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixScamander/pseuds/PhoenixScamander
Summary: When Phoenix, the son of Four and Eric, decides he wants to go pick up knives while the Initiates are training, a fight erupts between his parents.





	Reckless Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> This does imply past mpreg. Phoenix is the biological child of Four and Eric, carried by Four. If you don't like mpreg or mentions of it this is not the fic for you. I do not accept flames. This was a story idea I was playing with and I'm thinking of doing a story based off of the first movie as well. Thoughts?

Four was standing with his arms crossed, watching the Initiates with their target practice. This training course was of throwing knives and hitting their target. Not far away from him, Eric was also watching the Initiates. He was walking with his arms behind his back as he watched the newcomers. 

  
He heard the small patter of feet and immediately knew his son was on a break from his classes. He smiled as the small child ran over to him. Phoenix was the light of his life. The small child had dirty blonde hair, a perfect mixture between his dark brown hair and Eric's blonde hair. The child, however, had Eric's sapphire blue eyes. If any of the children in this faction were meant to be Dauntless, it was his son.

  
"Hey, angel." Four muttered as the child finally got to him. "Is there anything I can help with?" The child's maternal father laughed. Phoenix always wanted to help when it came to the Initiates. Four blamed it on the child being so curious and having no fear of complete strangers.

  
"I'm not sure, angel. This isn't the kind of thing you need to be around." The brunette male stated, concern immediately coming over him. Eric would tell him immediately that it was "maternal instincts" and "mama bear" mode kicking in. He wasn't wrong. Four was completely protective of his son, while he was Dauntless and meant to be brave. The Dauntless did not expose the child to dangerous equipment until they got to their teenage years. "At least not yet."

  
Phoenix gave his mother a small pout. He looked away and watched the blades bounce off of the walls and hit the floor. Immediately, he took off towards the flying blades. Four's heart almost stopped as he watched. He surged forward to grab his son when he felt arms go around him. He immediately knew it was Eric. "Let me go. Initiates stop!" He hollered.

  
"No." Eric's hot breath on his ear gave him goosebumps. Four fought against his hold, Eric's brute strength holding him practically still. The Initiates seized their training as they saw the child. Phoenix went to picking up the knives off the floor. "Continue." He looked around as he watched the newest members of Dauntless hesitate. "Now. Dauntless are meant to be brave. If you are scared you will hit him, you don't belong here. We are trained for percession in battle, which maybe my son's recklessness will help you with that." A few of them continued to throw the knives, weary of hitting the child. Luckily, he rolled on the ground and out of the way. He was a sliver sort of being hit. Four struggled to get to Phoenix.

  
The brunette trainer could not believe what he was hearing. He turned in his husband's arms and glared at him. "Are you stupid, Eric?!" Eric just merely looked at him. Contemplating what he was going to say to the younger man.

  
"Four, you know better than any of these Initiates that Dauntless is the faction of bravery. If our son is going to do something reckless, he gets to learn the consequences. From what I can see, he might just show these people something." Eric explained, his leadership and dominating voice trying to beat Four into submission. Anger grew in the shorter man. Why would Eric let his son just go into danger like that.

  
"He is not an Initiate. He is a child. You are not going to use my son for target practice." Four hissed, finally breaking free of Eric's grip. He moved forward and scooped Phoenix up into his arms. He looked at his son, the boy had a proud look on his face. This was one of the moments that reminded him that he was part Eric too. "Do not ever do that again." He scolded the child. Phoenix looked away but not before leaning forward and giving his maternal father a hug.

  
When he pulled away he looked at both of his parents. "Dauntless is about being brave, fearless. I want to be just like you and daddy." He muttered, not showing any signs of being ashamed of scaring Four half to death.

  
Eric had a proud smile on his face. "That's my boy. Just next time, don't give your mother a heart attack." He had leaned a little closer to whisper in the blonde child's ear. "Me either, you hear. We are fearless but not reckless. That was reckless and stupid. Reckless but brave."


End file.
